A Second Lease of Life
by cmiley.maia
Summary: Post Movie: How do you slip back into normal life after such a huge experience? And what if things didn't go quite as smoothly as they seemed? Especially if the man you love is at the centre of it all... C/A Pairing xoxoxox
1. Waiting and Waiting

**Heya guys! So this is my first ever fanfic (go easy on me please) and I'm pretty nervous!**

**The whole thing is purely for pleasure, I thought it would be cool to explore Cobb/ Ariadne's relationship develop from the whole teacher/student thing, clearly they had an emotional connection in the movie...**

**Any feedback/advice is greatly appreciated. If all goes well I will update as soon as possible! Enjoy reading (hopefully...)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the incredible thing that is Inception! That would be the product of the very talented Christoper Nolan's genius...**

Ariadne couldn't relax. She was desperately trying to keep her eyes away from the still forms of Cobb and Saito; both of whom were still slumped motionlessly into their first class seats without a glimmer of consciousness. Checking that Fischer wasn't looking; the poor guy actually looked completely lost in his own little fairy world; she settled for the next best thing, throwing a furtive, ok desperate, glance at Arthur that was filled with questions.

No response. Ugh of course he wouldn't compromise the team's security by acknowledging her in the same room as Fischer. Yusuf... is staring at his shoes still. Shit. Ok... Eames.

Eames caught her eye and gave her a little grim smile that said it all. The rest of the team hadn't changed positions since awakening and removing the PASIV so Cobb could kick himself out of limbo and Fischer wouldn't freak out at 'the crazy machine pumping shit into his arm' as Eames had put it. Kudos to Yusuf for giving Fischer a little extra juice to give them time to clear up. She pulled her knees up to her chest ... then remembered where she was and stretched them out like the first class, tight laced, business woman she was pretending to be. A girl version of Fischer: great. She refused the champagne that the stewardess was offering her and thought back to those crucial moments at the end of the job...

_Ariadne grabbed the regulator off of Arthur and took two deep breaths. Checking that Fischer and Eames were safely out she made towards the surface, throwing one glance back at Cobb as she did. The scene below her broke her heart as Arthur shook Cobb frantically knowing that he wasn't going to wake up. Feeling the air shrinking in her lungs she could stand it no longer and kicked upwards, out the back of the van and broke through the surface with a huge gasp. She heard Arthur come up so twisted to see him two metres away from her, gesturing for her to follow him to shore. As she swam she contemplated. In the short time she had been in this level how long had Cobb been in Limbo? Months? Years? She knew she should have stayed and the guilt was burning her inside. As they reached the rocky shore Arthur interrogated her instantly. As she explained she saw his features change from confusion, to shock and then worst finally to a grim acceptance. She had no idea how long they'd sat there..._

Ariadne checked the time for the twenty-seventh time. She was acutely aware of how quickly the time was going. Tick Tick Tick... how long was that in Limbo? A month? He would be growing old, loosing himself! No he promised!

'_Don't loose yourself!' 'I won't!'_

She could stand it no longer and looked over at him. His thick, blonde, slicked back hair brushed against the headrest, his features were handsomely relaxed and tilted towards her and his long body was stretched out over the full lounger in a way that really looked peaceful. But most importantly not a glimpse of consciousness broke through his mask as he lay there with the untouched glass of water by his side and it broke Ariadne's heart to see her mentor and friend, the man she was closest in the world to and the man with so much to live for, looking so vulnerable. It was freakishly unnerving to see Cobb defenceless... no she wouldn't think like that! He was going to find Saito and come back. He was Dominic Cobb for crying out loud! The greatest extractor and dream navigator in the world and he had given her his word! If anyone could get out of there it was him there was no denying that.

Then he would go back to his kids a free man and live happily ever after without her and that would be that!

Wait a second, without me? Where the hell did that come from, why should that even matter? His kids were the focus here and he only thought of her as a novice, probably a child in his eyes. Especially compared to Mal! She flinched at the memory of Mal stabbing Cobb down in Limbo and heard the reverberating gunshot that killed the manifestation of Cobb's guilt.

'_That's come subconscious you got there Cobb! She's a REAL CHARMER!'_

It must have hurt him to see her kill Mal, she couldn't bear the thought of Cobb resenting her. She was beginning to think (or hope) that there was something more potent then the whole Yoda/Luke thing between them; a bond or connection... Groaning inwardly she decided that sleep deprivation was getting the better of her (ok so she'd slept most of the flight but she didn't count running, car chases, espionage and alpine hiking as rejuvenating rest) and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind...right into the section labelled 'Never going to frickin happen Ariadne!'.

Hearing a shallow cough she quickly turned to see Eames smirking somewhat.

Shit... how long have I been staring at Cobb?

Feeling her cheeks flush red she tipped her head down to hide her face, Yusuf looked up from his shoes long enough to glance between her and Eames before looking down again.

She settled into her lounger then jumped as she realised the captain was making an announcement via intercom.

They were landing in one hour and ten minutes.

Cobb had been under for years!

She felt her heart drumming against her ribs in blind panic. The tension in the compartment was throbbing: heavier then lead. She could tell the whole team was on edge... apart from Cobb and Saito (who were mentally not present but probably had it worse down under) and Fischer who was still in thoughtful la la land... lucky bastard. Though she supposed it was a good sign that he clearly had something important on his mind. She decided to distract herself by looking round at the rest of the team (the conscious ones anyway). Arthur was still staring at that one spot of leather on the seat in front of him, incredibly his gaze hadn't yet burnt an Arthur-glare-shaped hole into it and Ariadne was pretty sure the airline were going to have to replace that armrest...

Eames looked shamelessly, and in her opinion heartlessly, comfortable. But then again he was the forger. It was his job to act 'just fine thank you very much' in any freaking situation... anyway the air hostess didn't seem to mind.

Yusuf was still fascinated by his shoes. Or his own reflection in them. No change there then.

But once again she found her attention being drawn almost magnetically back to Cobb. What she would give for him to open those piercing blue eyes to open and let her know everything was going-to-be-ok! She never felt safer then when she was with him. She smiled inwardly at the irony of it before realising she was staring again and snapping herself out of her stupor and jumping back up into a sitting position. Looking up she almost fell out her seat as she realised Fischer was looking at her.

Holy crap! That must have been louder (and more spastic) then I thought. And anyway when did he come back to Earth?

Unsure what to do she smiled apologetically before gesturing towards the armrest in a 'please believe I just got my sleeve caught on this' manner. Fischer raised his eyebrows but gave a polite smile then turned away and slipped back into incepted idea thoughts (or so she hoped). Ariadne let out her breath as all her brain cells collapsed in relief as the tension in the room immediately deflated somewhat. She looked round and took in Eames's knowing smirk and the identical glares coming her way from Arthur and Yusuf before inwardly slapping herself in shame.

Focus Ariadne focus!

Not wanting to look at Cobb's unmoving form again she glanced over at Saito, feeling nothing but pity for him, stuck down in Limbo for an age with no sense of reality.

Still he knew the risks coming down there with us! Please please PLEASE let Cobb bring you back! Believe him!

At the mental reference of Cobb she felt that magnetic pull once more and found herself for the millionth willing him to wake. Her eyes roamed towards his handsome features, resting on his eyes.

Which snapped open.

Cobb was awake

He had kept him promise and come back to her.

Mildly aware that Saito was mobile she stared at Cobb, not quite believing what she saw until his blue eyes focused on hers with recognition and smiled before moving to Saito. Relief flooded her senses and in that moment, as she heard Saito dial his phone she knew that life was going to be ok.

**Yes the ending was a little fluffy and cheesy... but I figured things could get a little tremulous from now on so let's all have a happy moment. Sorry for the slow pace, I wanted to establish Ariadne's feelings in this chapter **

**Let me know what you think! I will try to update soon if it's all ok x**


	2. Lost in LA

**Heya guys! So this is my first ever fanfic (go easy on me please) and I'm pretty nervous!**

**The whole thing is purely for pleasure, I thought it would be cool to explore Cobb/ Ariadne's relationship develop from the whole teacher/student thing, clearly they had an emotional connection in the movie...**

**As always any feedback/advice is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the incredible thing that is Inception! That would be the product of the very talented Christoper Nolan's genius...**

Ariadne stood outside the arrivals terminal as she waited for her taxi; looking at the note Arthur had passed her as he had pretended to help her with her luggage.

'_I hope your flight was pleasant and I look forward to potential collaborations with you in the future. Your cab will be waiting outside LAX traffic terminal within the hour, it will be clearly marked as yours.'_

She couldn't help but smile at how nondescript and formal the message was, she supposed that was one of Arthur's 'security protocols' in case somebody other than her managed to read it for whatever reason. To be honest she was relieved (if a little embarrassed) that he had gone to the trouble to make arrangements for her after the inception; she honestly hadn't given a second thought to what she would do after the flight with her involvement so last minute and had been beginning to panic a little once her emotional state had stabilised enough to register that she was alone in an unfamiliar city. She knew about the no-contact-with-team-members-for-at-least-48 hours rule: yep Arthur had been VERY clear on that matter when they had made their way to Sydney pre-inception. She giggled to herself at the memory of Arthurs face as Cobb told him he had 16 hours to brief her on every single security measure they undertook during and after a job.

Cobb. She was happy for him, she honestly was. God knows she understood more than anybody else that his dreams and hopes had come true through the reunion with his children; she dreaded to think of how many times he must have checked his totem by now. She could picture his beautiful features as they met his children's and hoped that one say they would understand just how lucky they were to have him back in their lives!

But he had left her behind.

She had caught his eye as he walked through the baggage terminal, just for a second. But there was no way she could convey so many emotions into a single look and it was over far too fast, leaving her wanting more.

She shook her head and whispered to herself angrily.

'Snap out of it Ariadne'

She looked over towards the cars looking for some indication that one might be hers. She knew they were supposed to avoid using their real identities in public for a short time after any job and she was worried she would miss her cab. Finally a shiny, suave looking black cab to the far left of the inlay caught her eye; it bore the inscription 'Bishop Cabs' on its visible side. She watched as a concierge exited the cab and stood by it, lifting a plaque that read 'Miss A Eames'. Deciding that she would be retarded not to make the connection, providing it wasn't just some ridiculous coincidence anyway; she lifted her case and cautiously moved towards the cab. The concierge surveyed her as she approached then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Finally he looked up and addressed her directly.

'Am I right in thinking that you are Miss Eames?' he asked her with a dashing smile.

Relieved she gave him a genuine smile. 'Yes I am, sorry it's been a very long flight'.

The concierge relieved her of her luggage and opened the back door for her.

'No need to apologise Miss Eames. Your guardian Mr Arthurs informed us that you would be somewhat fatigued from your journey; I do hope it wasn't too arduous. Please get comfortable and relax. The transfer to the hotel will take a little time depending on traffic'.

Deciding that Arthur was officially a god of some kind, and making a mental note to thank him extensively when she next saw him, she sank gratefully into the leather interior of the black cab and shut her eyes blissfully, picturing a tall, muscular figure with fair hair and azure eyes, only vaguely aware of the concierge loading her luggage into the trunk of the cab and settling into the driver's seat.

'Are there any stops you wish to make on the way to the hotel miss?' he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

'Hmmmm? Oh... erm no thank you, I think I just need to get to my room and unwind...' And come back to reality where short, penniless grad students don't live happily ever after with handsome, intelligent widowers she added mentally, feeling herself drifting into a hazy slumber.

'Right you are Miss, would you like any music on?'

But Ariadne didn't answer: she was fast asleep.

Ariadne was on the beach in Limbo. The waves crashed around her feet and the sun was high in the sky. Turning she saw the derelict buildings from Cobb's imagination crumbling into disrepair. Fear spread through her as she realised she was alone in this timeless entity and she searched for someone, something, ANYTHING of assistance. She round span frantically, looking for some form of life until relief flushed through every nerve as she saw a distant figure standing between two buildings with their back to her. Not hesitating, she ran towards her saviour yelling out to get their attention. As she got closer she realised that her comrade was a woman. The surprise halted her in her steps, sending rocks skidding across the floor. The figure turned and faced her slowly. Ariadne gasped, rendered immobile by sheer terror. Mal. Ariadne's eyes flitted manically around finding no refuge as she found herself fixed to the floor unable to move. Mal nonchalantly strolled towards her with a look of sheer hatred on her face. 'You mere child, do you think that you will ever be half of his whole? He who loves me! He will give his heart to no other!' Ariadne tried to scream but all that came out was another faint gasp as her heart thudded inside her torso. Mal bent down and picked up a shard of flint that was embedded in the sand; 'He knows where to find me' she glared deep into Ariadne's soul as she found the strength to back away 'And you don't matter' Ariadne caught the evil glint in Mal's eye and by instinct turned and fled. Mal screeched and chased after her. Ariadne heard Mal directly behind he, trying in vain to escape. The taller woman caught up, grabbing Ariadne by her neck and twisting her round to face her. Lifting the shard she glared into Ariadne's eyes and whispered menacingly 'because we will be together' then brought down the shard into Ariadne's heart.

Ariadne woke up and sat bolt upright, grasping her arms across her chest. A cold sweat ran over her skin and she was shaking uncontrollably taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of the hotel room and suddenly feeling horrifically claustrophobic. She could hear a strange sound in the room like a person underwater gasping for air; before realising that it was violent sobs escaping from her diaphragm. Willing herself to calm down she pushed away the clammy sheets and moved over towards the window, taking in deep breaths of cool, night air. Angrily wiping away the tears that had run down her cheeks she quickly ran to the dresser and pulled her totem out of the bag on top of it. Taking a deep breath shut her eyes tightly then pushed over the bishop.

Thunk

She opened her eyes to find that it had fallen in its usual reassuring way. This was real: Mal's attack had been a dream.

Tension lifted from her shoulders and the breath she didn't realise she had been holding escaped her lips as her legs gave out from underneath her, she clutched onto the side of the dresser for support and shifted herself into the nearby plush chair.

Shutting her eyes she allowed herself a few moments to gain composure. What had that dream meant? Mal was DEAD! Ariadne had killed her in Limbo. She remembered the lesson Cobb had drilled into her

'_Thing's seem real when you are in a dream, you don't notice that there was anything unusual about them until you wake up: it's one way we keep track of reality'_

Ariadne smiled as she felt the last shreds of anxiety and doubt leave her conscience. Of course it was all fake, Mal wasn't coming to get her. Also she was now really hungry.

Deciding that she'd had enough sleep for one night Ariadne grabbed her jeans and a pullover. After she'd dressed and slid her shoes on she looked at her phone to find there was a message. Pulling up her inbox she read the instruction Arthur had sent her.

_My contacts have informed me you reached your hotel suite with no complications. Please maintain discretion and leave it as little as possible, you never know if somebody suspects anything or is keeping tabs, A._

Ariadne read the message twice and frowned a little. There was no way she could stay in this hotel room right now regardless of 'protocol'. She desperately needed some air to clear her head and nowhere in the hotel was open for food right now! With Arthur's experience with dream sharing surely he would understand? She began a reply to his message.

_Arthur. I am just leaving the hotel for a moment. Been having some crazy, freaky dreams and I really need some space from this room. I'll be careful! A. _

She proof read it and decided it sounded reasonable so grabbed her coat, pressed send and exited the room.

Ariadne walked along the sidewalk keeping her eye out for a store that a young looking girl in converse and jeans wouldn't look suspicious shopping in (that hotel was pretty intense and luxurious: trust Arthur...). Eventually she found a 24 hour DVD rental store with a teenager who looked even shittier then she did right now at the counter. Just as she was about to enter her phone began to ring. Arthur.

There was no way she was going back to that hotel ALREADY. She could just imagine the ripping he was going to give her for leaving in the middle of the night and decided her poor, tortured emotions couldn't take any more crap that night so she hung up the call and opened the door. Remembering that her suite had a flatscreen and DVD player, and also that she had a few hours to kill until sunrise, she looked over to the store assistant.

'Hey, I don't have a member's card or anything but do you have any DVD's for sale?'

'Sure, right over by that end section' came the monotonous reply.

Giving the guy a hesitant smile she walked over to the rack and bean to browse. After selecting a few choice viewings including her all time favourite 'Romeo + Juliet', even the cover made her swoon: that actor was gorgeous, she picked up a tub of cookie dough ice cream and went to the checkout, her mood lightened by the prospect of being distracted from being murdered by her handsome friend's and mentor's psychotic manifestation of his ex wife...

God I'm weird.

She decided to walk back to the hotel slowly, taking in the sweet air- or as sweet as the air in LA got anyway- and enjoy the first suggestions of dawn that were beginning to light up the neighbourhood. She smiled at the doorman of her hotel- who gave her a politely bewildered look in return- checked she had her card key, got in the lift then took a deep, determined breath and started the walk along the corridor towards her room. Bracing herself for memories of being stabbed and desperately wanting to change those bed sheets she scanned her card key and opened the door, stepping into the room.

Putting the Bag on the dresser she caught a look at her reflection in the mirror.

'Jesus I look like death!'

Dark shadows rested under hers eyes, her hair was tousled and she was pale as a vampire. After this assessment she decided she most definitely needed a shower before movie and ice cream binge. She began to take her coat off then froze as she saw a figure behind her in the mirror, stepping out of the shadows by her wardrobe. Blind panic hit her as the déjà vu of the situation nested in her mind. But no this was reality! She pulled together all her courage and addressed the figure...

'...Mal'?

Then her body gave in, blackness took over.

**Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh!**

**Cliffhanger much lol?**

**I did say there would be some drama in this story! Plenty of fluffiness to come though I promise.**

**As always feel free to comment and feedback, though constructive is always preferred **

**If anyone has any suggestions also please let me know!**

**Thank you **

**xxx**


	3. Confessions

**Heya guys! So this is my first ever fanfic (go easy on me please) and I'm pretty nervous!**

**The whole thing is purely for pleasure, I thought it would be cool to explore Cobb/ Ariadne's relationship develop from the whole teacher/student thing, clearly they had an emotional connection in the movie...**

**Chapter 3 already! I'm enjoying this!**

**As always any feedback/advice is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the incredible thing that is Inception! That would be the product of the very talented Christoper Nolan's genius...**

The room swam into focus. Blackness was replaced by soft rays of morning light that broke through the sheer curtains, illuminating the room. She was lying on her back, her head was swimming. What had happened? Her surroundings were vaguely familiar, a hotel room more luxurious she'd ever stayed in before. Well at least until after the Inception job.

Wait

Inception

Cobb

MAL!

Shit! Her eyes darted around the room as she quickly sat up, grabbing her totem from her pocket. She backed to the corner of her hotel bed, at least she hadn't face-planted the floor, and pushed it over on the bedside table. It fell over in its regular pattern. Panic broke into confusion.

Reality

She heard footsteps outside the main door and the handle began to turn. Ariadne grabbed the lamp off the bedside table ready to throw it at the first sign of danger and looked towards the door in sheer concentration. It opened slowly. The tall man who walked through put his phone in his pocket then, hearing her movement, looked up with startled eyes.

Clear, penetrating, gorgeous blue eyes. Eyes that she had dreamed of: eyes that she knew as well as her own.

'C...Cobb?'

Why did he look so worried? Why was he even THERE? She scrutinised him to find him warily glancing between here bewildered expression and a point just above her left hand shoulder. She followed his gaze and realised that she was still wielding the hotel lamp. Fuck. No wonder he looked like he was in fight or flight mode... she lowered her impromptu weapon and he visibly relaxed. She sat down, her legs unwilling to hold her up, and looked into his eyes, not wanting to be the one to break the connection.

'Ariadne?' He moved towards her cautiously not breaking their gaze. 'Ariadne, are you ok? Arthur called me to say that you hadn't been sleeping well and that you'd left the hotel and he couldn't get hold of you! I was so worried' He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

'Please Ariadne; just tell me how I can help...'

: To which Ariadne responded by bursting into tears and throwing her arms around him.

**Cobb's POV**

Cobb didn't even think. He picked her up in his arms and crossed the room where he sat in the same chair she had collapsed into earlier that very same night and held her until her sobs had subsided. Mentally he wanted to kill Arthur! How could he have left Ariadne by herself after such a huge job? If he had known he would have taken her home with him, she was the reason he would be able to tuck his children into bed that night and in ways he trusted her more than anyone he knew. He looked down at her tiny exhausted frame and stroked her hair wondering how on earth it was still so soft and smooth after an evidently stressful couple of days.

As soon as Arthur had called him he had dropped everything, left a note for Miles to say he would be home later that day and rushed to the hotel room Arthur had given him. His dread had only increased when he'd stolen in to find it empty. Resolving to wait at least until sunrise in case she came back he had stood poised in the corner, out of sight lest any 'unwanted visitors' came back first. This girl meant so much to him; he couldn't bear to lose another... wait a minute, another what? He was fourteen years older than her and had two young children for crying out loud! Anyway, Ariadne would never think of him that way... A snuffle from Ariadne brought him back to earth. He looked down at her and smiled.

He hadn't meant to scare her when she arrived back, she was so brave and he just couldn't understand why the hell she had been so scared, she must have realised it would be one of the team! As soon as he saw her fainting he had moved like lightening and caught her, laid her on the bed and when he was sure she was ok he had left the room for a short time to let a distraught Arthur know she was ok.

He hadn't expected to find her brandishing a heavy electrical at him when he'd walked back in though. That was an interesting development.

'Snryygh Om' Ariadne pulled him to his senses. Wait, what did she just say?

'What was that Ariadne'? She shuffled position and turned to look up at him with glassy, bright eyes.

'I said sorry Dom. I didn't mean to do... this' She looked away, blushing. Cute. He smiled down at her.

'Heeeey, no it's ok. I'm sorry I scared you. I was just so worried when I heard you were missing! Arthur is in Santa Monica taking care of some loose ends so he couldn't get to you fast enough so of course I jumped straight in my car and came to find you!' For some reason she looked a distinctly downhearted when he said this. Did she not want him there? Feeling ridiculously rejected by this the idea of Ariadne's indifference he gave a cough.

'Look I should probably call Eames. I'm sure Arthur has told him about your vanishing act by now and I expect he's waiting for an update'. Ariadne nodded, still not meeting his eyes then moved off his lap and went to sit on the end of the bed. Cobb felt even more dismayed. Maybe he should have just waited for Arthur to get here as soon as he confirmed she was ok. He pushed the unhappy thought to the side and picked up his phone, leaving the room to make a call to Eames, unable to look at the pretty architect on his way out.

**Ariadne's POV**

Ariadne sat unmoving for a minute, vaguely aware that Cobb was on the phone just outside the room. So that was why he had come: because Arthur couldn't...

But it had seemed like a dream! The way he had held her, looked at her. There had been something more than duty in those eyes! For good measure she tested her Totem again. Yep: definitely real. She looked towards the chair they had recently vacated, catching her reflection in the mirror as she did.

!

If she had looked like death earlier then she now looked like someone who had died of plague and rotted in a sewer for a few hundred years! Well no WONDER Dom chose to leave the room. Not giving it a thought she grabbed some fresh clothes, her wash bag and towel then made for the shower faster than you could say Inception!

After her speed shower Ariadne threw her skinny jeans and silk shirt on, made a quick prayer to the goddess of makeup and l began work in the mirror. Not normally one for much makeup she had decided whilst showering that she should really compensate for her thing-from-the-swamp imitation earlier. After a quick approving analysis and a blast with the hairdryer (why would her hair never go straight?) She felt ready to face the man she had just mentally broken down in front of.

It's time to face the music as they say.

Ariadne took a breath and opened the door to find Cobb sitting on the end of the bed facing away from her. As he heard the movement behind him he jumped as though he had been intensely preoccupied and turned to face her. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened like a startled owl.

Maybe the makeup was a bad idea...

She felt herself blush and lowered her head. Cobb managed to regain some composure and stood up smiling uncertainly.

'Feeling better Ariadne'?

She nodded, still not meeting his eyes. Definitely a bad idea.

She took a breath and looked up at Cobb determinedly, there was a look in his eyes she had never seen before and couldn't quite place. Cobb smiled at her.

'I need to go check in on Phillipa and James before school today but I think maybe me and you need to go somewhere to talk and I get the impression you aren't comfortable in this room'. He opened the door for her, gesturing. 'Shall we'?

She smiled uncertainly, grabbed her bag and led him out through the door and away from the hotel room.

**Cobb's POV **

Ariadne seemed was quiet in the passenger seat as Dom drove her to his house. How very uncharacteristic of her he thought. Also he was practically certain that she wouldn't meet his eyes. He was sure he wasn't imagining it...

Above all he wanted to know why she had been so scared when she found him in her room the other night. It wasn't like her to faint at danger and surely she would have assumed it was a member of their team? The horror in her eyes had been evident. He remembered back to Arthur's phone call that night.

_Dom! I can't get hold of Ariadne. She left her hotel room half an hour ago and I can't establish contact with her! I'm in Santa Monica, please go check she's ok!_

Of course he had already BEEN on his way as soon as Arthur had mentioned Ariadne! But there had been something else...

_She texted me just before she left to say that she was having weird dreams, ones strange enough to make her leave her hotel despite our security warnings! Dom I'm worried..._

Cobb knew there was something terribly wrong then. As far as he knew their inception had gone undetected, remarkably smoothly so far. Saito had cleared things up with Cobol, using a large sum of money he suspected, so he and Arthur were off the hook there. Also he hadn't been shot at for at least 36 hours now. Always a good sign...

But he could tell that something was wrong with Ariadne and he was going to find out what it was and fix it. He couldn't bear to see her in this pain; even if she was more to him then he was to her...

'Ariadne I'll send the kids off to school with Miles. Vivienne (that's Mal's mother) is away this week so we can have the place to ourselves to straighten out whatever it is that's bothering you'. There! he was sure he'd seen it! A momentary flash of terror in her eyes as soon as he'd mentioned Mal's name. He couldn't understand WHY! Mal hadn't bothered him since the inception! Ariadne had killed the projection of Mal herself! Cobb was finally obtaining... not closure exactly, but he had come to accept that their time was over. He had made peace and it was Ariadne who had helped him achieve it!

He shook his head in bewilderment, causing Ariadne to look at him oddly. He kicked himself inwardly and smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

Finally he reached his house, reversing into the driveway. He didn't think he would ever get over the feeling of joy he felt at just being able to roll into his own home. He would never have been able to do that without Ariadne either...

'The kids will be getting ready for school right now, you up for meeting them?' He saw her light up at the prospect which made him happier then he was sure it should have. Getting out the car he opened her door and they walked in unison to the front steps. Cobb opened the door and stepped through. Almost instantly a boy shaped cannon ball threw himself at Cobb like a blonde sonic the hedgehog!

'Daddy where WERE YOU?' The small boy turned, noticing Ariadne for the first time, then hid behind his dad's legs and asked shyly 'Daddy who is thiiiiiiiis?'

'James sweetie I was just picking up my friend Ariadne here, she was a little bit lost and I didn't want her to get into trouble'. Ariadne smiled at his juvenile description of the traumatic night then crouched down.

'Heya James. Your Daddy has told me a lot about you, you look a lot like him!'

James bubbled with pride and flashed Ariadne a big cheeky grin, still too shy to give her an actual response. Cobb couldn't help grinning like an idiot observing this exchange. Ariadne was going to be a sure fire hit with his kids.

'JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES GRANDPA SAYS IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHO...DADDY!' Phillipa ran down the corridor and hugged Cobb round the waist.

'Daddy you SAID you wouldn't disappear again' Phillipa told him with a pout, her pretty blonde hair falling across her face. Cobb was overcome with guilt at this statement of betrayal; he brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave Phillipa a long hug.

'Sorry baby, I had to go and pick up my friend, this is Ariadne.' Phillipa looked up at Ariadne, giving her an uncertain smile which Ariadne returned whole heartedly. Before they could talk however Miles strolled down the hall ready to usher his beloved grandchildren out the door. He paused momentarily with a confused look on his face as he saw Ariadne before flashing her a genuine smile.

'Ariadne how fantastic to see you! I observe that you have met my grandchildren. I have some issues to discuss with you so I hope you will stay to talk later but I must get the monsters off to school and I have some business to attend to at UCLA'

'Of course'! Ariadne stood up from where she had been crouched with the children. Miles peeled them off of Cobb's legs and herded them out, as he left the house he threw Cobb and Ariadne an odd look before shutting the door. The quiet that followed was almost eerie as they heard the last child giggles and the car pulling away leaving them in a comfortable stillness. Cobb smiled and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

'Sorry I didn't expect them to be quite so... enthusiastic'. He gestured towards the living room and Ariadne smiled, following his trajectory.

'They just got their Daddy back Dom, of course they are enthusiastic!' He grinned to himself as they both got comfortable on the sofa. The sun was spilling through the window behind; lighting the room with a warming golden glow making the mocha highlights in Ariadne's hair stand out in what Cobb considered to be an incredibly alluring manner. Her eyes were flitting around the room in a curious manner, she noticed Cobb scrutinising her gaze and flushed apologetically.

'Sorry, it's just strange being back here, the real version is far more pleasant then the Limbo version though...'

Cobb groaned inwardly, of course she would find it weird! She had seen Mal stab him at that very table!

'Sorry, I didn't think about ho...'

'No really! It's actually comforting to understand why you needed to get back here'. She pulled her knees up under her chest and settled down into the sofa. Then unexpectedly her face crumpled.

'Thank you for coming to find me. I didn't mean to scare you; it was irresponsible of me. I feel horrible for dragging you away from your kids and...'

'Shhhh Ariadne no! The fault is all mine, I was so focused on getting here that I neglected the other important people in my life! I would never want to see any harm come to you'.

His memory of the look on her face when she realised there was someone else in her room flashed across his mind and he shuddered. Ariadne looked at him with a confused expression.

'Now tell me' he said with determination. 'What exactly happened last night? From the beginning'.

**Ariadne's POV**

Cobb was looking at Ariadne as though he could see into her soul. From the beginning! How in the HELL was she supposed to tell him about being vividly and brutally, assaulted by Mal in a dream! A dream that felt so real that she thought it was her in reality when he had come to check up on her!

Her heart sank as she realised there was no way to avoid the truth. She realised this must have registered on her face with Cobb's next words.

'Ariadne... please' His pupils bore into hers.

Ariadne's eyes brimmed. She realised he had to let him know, regardless of the consequences. Even if it meant he would resent and reject her forever. Biting back the pain she felt at the thought of losing him she looked deep into Cobb's concern-filled eyes.

'I dreamt about Limbo'. She heard Cobb's sharp gasp then shut her eyes and cut off his response.

'I was alone until I saw somebody. I ran towards them looking for help'. Willing herself to find the strength to continue she took a deep breath then blurted out her next words.

'The person turned to me, mocked me and chased me'. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. 'They then stabbed me with a shard of flint. It was the most violent and painful kick I've ever felt...' her words stammered at the end. Unable to bear it any longer she opened her water filled eyes and gasped. Cobb had moved closer. His eyes were full of a feeling she couldn't name: he looked as though he was unsure whether to touch her or not.

Oh God please don't! If he does I don't think I could bear the pain when he rejects me.

Ariadne wiped away her tears furiously and looked deep into Dominic Cobb's eyes. Before she could continue he spoke in a low, incensed voice.

'Ariadne; who was it who stabbed you in Limbo'?

Ariadne searched his features; he looked as though he already knew her answer. She braced herself and spoke.

'It was Mal'

Dominic moved even closer so they were physically touching and lifted his hand to her cheek; ignoring the surprise that must have shown on her face. His voice became even more intense so that she could hardly concentrate.

'Why did she do it'?

Ariadne was frozen, unable to speak.

'Ariadne. Why?'

Ariadne shut her eyes and whispered sincerely:

'Because I Love You'

And before Ariadne had a chance to explain or defend herself Dominic Cobb had fiercely brought his own lips down on hers in a searing, passionate kiss.

**Bejasus that was a long one!**

**More exciting? I hope so, I'm trying to do the characters justice as much as I can. Hopefully the next chapter will get ever more juicy.**

**Feedback is always appreciated but equally never expected **


	4. Ice Cream Therapy

**A shout out to you guys who have reviewed and subscribed! Thank you so much for your support! You know who you are and you are the reason I am updating far faster then I normally would ****. I'm trying to spend more time on each chapter so that they are slightly longer and more in depth.**

**The whole thing is purely for pleasure, I thought it would be cool to explore Cobb/Ariadne's relationship develop from the whole teacher/student thing, clearly they had an emotional connection in the movie...**

**As always any feedback/advice is greatly appreciated. Particularly let me know how you feel about chapter length? Are long chapters difficult to take in or do they improve my story? Let me know what you guys want (It's my first fanfic so I'm completely winging it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the incredible thing that is Inception! That would be the product of the very talented Christopher Nolan's genius...**

The moment Cobb's lips had met hers Ariadne's resolve shattered. His hand slipped around her waist tentatively, as though testing the water. Ariadne shivered at his touch, moving her lips to his jaw, and softly kissing upwards to the corner or his mouth. At her response he slowly lifted her, never breaking their kiss, until she found herself sitting across his lap. His lips moved to her collarbone, every kiss heightening her senses.

She knew that after this she would be unable to leave him willingly. But what about Paris? University? In an attempt to crush these unwelcome thoughts she ran her hands though his hair and lifted his face so she could once again press her lips against his. As their mouths met a sharp image of a murderous Mal flashed across her vision. Her eyes snapped open and instantly she broke away, breathing heavily. Dom looked at her worriedly.

'Ariadne?' his voice caressed her and she ran her hand through her hair, trying to clear her head. Ignoring the part of her brain that was yelling at her stupidity she stood up and without once looking back, grabbed her bag and left the house.

**Cobb's POV**

Cobb found himself alone on the sofa in his house unable to understand what had just happened. Eventually the events of the past ten minutes ran through his mind and came to an undeniable conclusion: he had kissed Ariadne! Why had he done that?

Because she said she loves you; the rational part of his brain told him wearily: and more importantly you love her too.

Cobb was momentarily stunned by this revelation. How could he have been so blind! He remembered how he would suddenly find himself staring at her whilst she was working, or standing by her desk when she wasn't there just to achieve a feeling of closeness to her! But Mal had interrupted his every thought and he had just been so determined to get back to his kids... holy shit he was stupid, how had he not realised? He looked desperately towards the door through which Ariadne had just exited.

And now she'd gone. Why hadn't he stopped her? Cobb frowned; he'd thought she'd wanted that kiss as much as she had! He was certain she had responded but then she'd just gotten up and left!

Confusion turned once again into panic as another startlingly obvious fact became clear: she was out in the streets alone again and once again it was all his fault! He jumped up, grabbed his keys and ran to try find her before something happened to her. Questions would have to wait until later. He knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't find Ariadne and fix things.

**Ariadne's POV**

Ariadne ran across Cobb's neighbourhood, paying no attention to where she was going. Once she was sure the scenery had changed somewhat she stopped and clutched at the stitch in her side. Eventually reason began to enter back into her thoughts. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't face Cobb right now, so going backwards and retracing her steps was out of the question, and she was all alone in a strange city. She couldn't breathe, why had she run away like that? Calming herself down she picked up her phone and called the number of the first person who came into her head. The man on the other end answered after just two rings.

'Ariadne darling'! The badly hidden relief in his voice made her smile.

'Eames'.

She wasn't entirely sure how Eames had found her (her only directions being 'I am by a wall mart and a tree') but he had managed it.

She had been sitting down leaning against the wall of the store contemplating how much Cobb must hate her right now. The next thing she knew a flashy red convertible had sped around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of her. Her heart lifted as soon as she saw the driver: a remarkably familiar, charming Englishman. He lifted his sunglasses and flashed her a huge grin.

'Get in love; you look like a hobo sitting down there'. Ignoring the jibe Ariadne went and sat in the passenger seat. Eames nonchalantly threw his free arm around her shoulders and left her to her thoughts, seemingly realising that she was emotionally drained. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze then sped off towards downtown LA.

They arrived at a flashy multi-level condo within ten minutes- though she was pretty sure Eames ignored general formalities such as speed limits. Eames parked the car underground then they took the lift in silence up to the penthouse. Ariadne gasped when the saw the glass wall, taking in the panoramic view of LA. Eames couldn't help but smile, he figured penniless grad students didn't get to see much luxury. Ignoring his obvious amusement she took a breath and curled up on the leather couch. Eames moved to the kitchen, fetching one glass of water and one of Scotch whisky. He sat down next to her and offered her the drinks.

'Which one would you prefer'? She smiled at him and gratefully took the water from his left hand. Eames grinned at her.

'Good girl'. He stretched out across the sofa and let her take a drink. Once she was done he spoke.

'Now, Ariadne. Why don't you explain how you came to be stranded all alone in the middle of LA (not that I don't applaud you for breaking Artie's precious little rules) and why only seconds after your call, I had a call from an equally distressed Cobb informing me that you were missing again and not at your hotel room? Though I will admit he was a little vague on the details of how you came to be missing...' he registered the shock that she knew was plastered on her face and correctly interpreted it.

'Don't worry! I didn't tell him I'd heard from you. I just assured him that I believed you were ok and that there didn't seem to be anybody on our tail from the Fischer job. No I decided that I would rather hear your account of things first darling' he looked thoughtful for a second.

'Though you maaay not want to keep Cobb in suspense for much longer... the poor man sounded positively frantic'! He smiled at the memory and looked at her expectantly.

Ariadne was quiet for a moment. She looked into Eames's open features and felt something inside her snap Before she knew it she was pouring her heart out to him, telling him everything and leaving NOTHING out. She told him about the dream with Mal. How she was afraid to fall asleep. How scared she was when she found Cobb in her room and how whole she felt when they were together. She told him about how she still couldn't believe Cobb felt the same way she did and how much it was killing her that she just knew Mal wouldn't ever let her be with him. She told him about how she adored his children and how terrified she was that Cobb wouldn't forgive her for running away from him. That she felt she could never tell Cobb about Mal because he wouldn't understand and it would only make him reject her.

'And most importantly' She said through her tears 'I left my ice cream at that horrible hotel'! A tissue appeared before her seemingly out of nowhere. Eames hugged her tightly to his chest.

'Well my dear' He chuckled as she wiped her eyes 'You have had an eventful day haven't you? You do know that once a job is over you are supposed to relax? Fortunately I have an instant answer to at least one of those problems'. She looked up at him with wide, confused eyes as he crossed over to the next room. She heard him rummaging around then grinned as she saw the pot of chocomint ice cream and spoon he was bringing over to her. She tucked in straight away

'Better'? He asked settling down next to her.

'Musch, fank yoo'!

'Now let's look at the situation logically and rationally, ok'? Ariadne nodded through her face full of ice cream.

'You love Cobb, no don't bother denying it Ariadne trust me I know what a woman in love looks like, I'm a liar- you can't lie to me' he grinned at the dejected, resigned look on her face then tipped his head back and concentrated.

'Now what we need to figure out is why Mal attacks you every time you dream or get close to Cobb. The obvious answer would be that the only version you've seen of her was a twisted projection that refused to let Cobb move on with his life! Therefore it would make sense that you find yourself at her mercy every time you are emotionally vulnerable or open about your feelings for Cobb.' No response from Ariadne. He continued his assessment.

'Now you have to ask yourself, does Cobb really believe that was the way his wife would have behaved? Or was he just torturing himself with her in response to the guilt he felt in regards to her suicide? Because I knew the real Mal before she... changed and in the event of her death she would have wanted him to move on and live his life as happily as he could, I'm willing to bet Cobb also knew this. I also know that Dominic Cobb is the classic, text book example of self inflicted guilt which Is why, I suspect, he shaped his guilt into form of Mal. Think about it, isn't that just the worst possible punishment he could give himself? To have his beloved wife constantly goading him and reminding him of his mistakes...'

Ariadne thought hard, sucking the ice cream off the spoon. This seemed an entirely plausible explanation: god knows Cobb didn't half torture himself. Of course having his beloved Mal constantly accusing and condemning him was surely the most painful thing he could achieve. Then her heart sank. Dom had loved Mal so much; she would never be able to measure up to the passion and trust that had been present in their marriage. She felt a tear roll down her cheek; she would have dropped everything to be with Cobb but she was sure he would never think about her with the dame devotion he had felt for Mal.

As if guessing her exact thoughts Eames passed her another tissue and continued with the analysis.

'Cobb loved Mal with a passion, nobody can deny that, but something enormous HAPPENED during the inception' She locked her gaze with Eames, desperate for him to help her understand. Eames smiled at her softly.

'Ariadne he had the option to stay with Mal and the children in limbo, but he chose to come back to the real world. It was you down there with him. You who convinced him and, if I'm not very much mistaken, it was his promise to you to not 'lose himself' that kept him sane through all those years he was in limbo, though of course his longing for his real kids must also be acclaimed!' He smiled at the dumbfounded look on her face and placed his carefully took from her hand the tub of ice cream she was unknowingly tipping over the couch.

'Now tell me Ariadne. Was he angry that you killed Mal? No. He was GRATEFUL you silly girl! It was you who opened his eyes and enabled him to confront his guilt once and for all. You are the reason he has moved on and is able to live his life here and clearly he wants to live it with you! You really think he will reject you if you tell him about Mal? I think he will be relieved that you trust him with what is evidently a very personal matter. Now I believe that is me done for the day. I expect when you tell him about your visions of Mal he will tell you exactly what I just have and that's the last you will see of her... Ariadne, breathe!'

Ariadne let out the breath she had been holding for the entirety of Eames' statement. She now knew several things.

She was head over heels in love with Dominic Cobb

She needed to find him and speak to him NOW

Eames was a god

She was a complete moron who didn't deserve to have a friend like Eames or Arthur.

She had tipped ice cream all over Eames' couch...

She shook her head, everything was suddenly so ludicrously clear!

'Eames... how on earth do you, I mean, how did you...'

Eames looked up from wiping the sofa with a wet cloth and winked at her:

'A Masters in Psychology from Cambridge love, how do you think I get inside people's minds (not to mention behind their faces) so well? Anyway my intuition is telling me that you have a phone call to make' Eames tossed Ariadne his cell phone then continued to clean the leather.

'Eames... thank you'

'Mr Cobb is speed dial number 6' he said without looking up.

She walked through to the kitchen, missing Eames' self gratifying, smug little smile. She leaned against a counter and took in a deep, determined lungful of a before dialling Cobb's number.

**Cobb's POV**

Meanwhile Dominic Cobb had reached breaking point. After scouring Ariadne's hotel from top to bottom and basically ransacking her room he had paced the lobby waiting for her to return until the concierge had politely asked him to refrain. After that he had continuously wandered the streets around the hotel hoping to see her. He had considered calling Arthur but didn't think he could stand the admonishment he was certain he would receive from him. Anyway he knew Arthur was currently occupied and in no location of which he could be of use. Cobb felt entirely helpless. He vented his feelings by aiming his frustration at a bin. Instantly embarrassed with his lack of composure, and genuinely no longer caring, Cobb leant against the wall, willing himself to be calm.

Before long he thought back to the call with Eames, how could that man be so fucking CALM?

'_Hello'?_

'_Eames? Eames! It's Cobb. Look there's been a... misunderstanding and Ariadne is missing again. Please... have you heard from her or do you have any idea where she might be'?_

'_Sorry old boy can't say I have... But she's a grown up girl and I'm sure she's just fine! There hasn't been a sniff of trouble since the... flight so I wouldn't worry too much. She probably just needed some space; you know how claustrophobic reality can seem after dream sharing. Anyway I have an urgent errand to run...'_

'_Yes... yes ok. Look if you hear anything from her please call me right away! I really need to speak to her'._

'_Right you are Cobb'._

And with that Eames had hung up on him!That had been an hour ago! Surely Eames must be getting worried by now... maybe he should try Saito? If anyone knew about threats to security after the job it would be him!

Cobb's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He whipped it out his pocket and checked the caller ID

Eames!

Instantly he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear

'Eames! Have you heard anything from Ariadne? Is she ok? Please, I'm so worried!' The end of the phone was silent for a moment before a small, feminine voice replied:

'Hi Dom...'

**OK I did so NOT plan out that chapter to turn out that way! But hey, there we go lol.**

**Mild cliffhanger at the end there...**

**I really liked the thought of Eames being a talented psychologist! It just seemed to fit in nicely with his character (mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm) **

**As always reviews are always appreciated but never expected. What would you like to see happen next?**

**xxxxxx**


	5. But Really: Nothing Is That Easy

**Ok so firstly sorry for the super late update, unfortunately a university degree in dance involves both physiology and nutrition exams as well as physical assessment and I just didn't have the time or energy so continue with this story... until now **

**I toyed with the idea of keeping this story short and sweet and fluffy, then decided we could all do with some grit and action from our favourite leading men so seeing as I found my muse again I'm gonna keep going with this, thoughts?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inception: If I did it would have been a requirement that JGL, TH and LD were not allowed to wear shirts for the duration of the film **

**PS. the more you review, the faster I will feel inclined to write! It's basically extra incentive, I love doing this but it feel so much more worthwhile when I have your guys support! 3**

'...Ariadne, it that really you'? Just the sound of her voice soothed him. He felt his heartbeat settle for the first time since their kiss. She was safe. He heard her respond with a rapid, flurry of words.

'Dom, I'm so sorry for leaving and scaring you like that. I'm ok: Eames found me. I'm at his... place, can you get over here'? Cobb frowned. Why was she at Eames's secluded, luxury, bachelor penthouse? He brushed away the creeping thoughts of irrational jealousy and replied hastily as he began to stride towards where he had parked his car.

'I'll be there as soon as I can'

'Thank you Dom' she whispered. Cobb's stride turned into a run as she disconnected the call. Ariadne had sounded anxious, troubled. Maybe she was upset that he hadn't come after her? Or she thought that his feelings weren't genuine? Maybe she worried about the age difference. His heart sank: of course that would be it. He was older then her, and three for the price of one could hardly be considered an appealing prospect to a twenty three year old, beautiful grad student. He felt his teeth grind as he clenched his jaw; he had so hoped Ariadne would love James and Phillipa. At the time he had been so sure she had, doubt caressed the memory and he shook his head. Regardless he would rather find out sooner rather than later. His run became a sprint and he finally reached his car. Throwing himself into the driver's seat he shoved the key into the ignition and strapped his seatbelt in. He knew now that he wouldn't be happy unless he was with Ariadne. He had made his decision. Reversing the car out of the space he sped towards Eames' condo deliberating furiously: he had to convince her that he was in love with her, that way if she left... he grimaced at the intense pain he felt at the very thought and skipped a red light. That way if she left: it would be her decision and he would know for sure that she didn't care for him.

**Ariadne's POV**

'In the name of all that is holy Ariadne will you PLEASE settle down? You are going give yourself a stroke (and that my dear is something not even you could make look pretty)!'

Ariadne halted and scowled across the room at Eames who had to bite his tongue to stop himself laughing. 'Honestly my dear you have nothing to worry about!' Ariadne slumped onto the lounger and faced him indignantly.

'Well that's easy enough for you to say! You aren't the one who has fallen in love with your widower mentor who until recently had manifested visions of his psychopathic ex wife! His beautiful, tall, sophisticated, psychopathic ex wife! Who wasn't even really psychopathic! It is so not fair... all I wanted was to get my masters in architecture and live in a nice apartment in Montmatre, maybe get a cat and instead I fall in love with a guy thirteen years older than me who previously had a hot spot on America's most wanted which, let's face it, is not exactly ideal regardless of how stunning his eyes are or how chiselled and masculine his hands...'

'Ariadne stop talking' Ariadne blushed.

'Sorry Eames I'm just freaking...'

'Stop talking now!' Eames whispered sharply. Ariadne started to protest then felt her pulse quicken as she recognised the look on Eames' face. Danger. He crept over to the entrance door slid his gun out of his pocket whilst Ariadne's wide eyes followed him fixatedly. A series of muffled clicks rang out as the safety catches of no less than six guns were released behind the door. Eames darted across the room, grabbing Ariadne roughly, and pulled her into the study as he heard the intruders ram into his front door. He shoved Ariadne under his desk, pulled a pistol out of the draw then thrust it into her shaking hands. Another crash against the door.

'If they look as though they are about to shoot you, you shoot them first. Otherwise surrender and we WILL find you, I promise'

Before Ariadne could say another word Eames had dived back into the lounge. Time seemed to slow down as she struggled to control her nerves. A final crash against the door and the sound of footsteps thundered into the next room before gunshots rang out. Ariadne crouched against the polished wood, breathing hysterically as she heard members of the intruders being taken out by Eames. The commotion ended suddenly, as abruptly as it had started, and her heart pounded as she heard footsteps walk towards her hiding place, she clutched the gun tighter as the door opened. A voice that was too deep and American to belong to Eames growled across the room.

'We have two guns pointed at the desk. You are coming with us now little architect, there is someone who would like a word with you'.

**Cobb's POV**

Dominic Cobb paused, taking in a deep breath to steady his resolve as he stood before the elevator that would take him up to Eames' penthouse. He couldn't believe the effect Ariadne had upon him, the feeling of anticipation he felt at seeing her and the way the sight of her made him catch his breath. He hadn't felt this way about a woman in years, since Mal though their time was long since over. He clenched his jaw in determination and pressed the button for the elevator. After a moment he realised the light wasn't coming on, nor was the elevator shaft making any noise. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he realised that as well as the elevator being inactive the ever present security guards that always silently patrolled the lobby were absent.

Cobb ran to the Fire escape and took the steps two at a time until he reached the penthouse. Lungs on fire and heart pounding he burst through the exit and gasped took in the sight of Eames' door out of its frame and riddled with bullet holes.

'ARIADNE!' Cobb screamed desperately as he ran over the door into the apartment. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes scanned the bodies of four masked men dead in various positions. He began to search the Apartment recklessly from room to room, hunting for his beautiful architect.

Empty.

Returning to the lounge Cobb fought back the rage and frustration brimming inside of him. A smashed window that led out onto the balcony platform caught his eye. Climbing through the frame he shielded his eyes from the blaring sun as they scrutinized the balcony. In the far corner was a horribly familiar figure bound to the safety barrier.

'EAMES!' Cobb sprinted towards the forger. As he closed in he gasped in horror. Eames was clearly unconscious. His left eye was beginning to swell and darken and blood trickled down from his head onto his cheek where it was beginning to dry in the heat. Noting with relief that Eames was at least breathing, albeit shallowly, Cobb made to untie his friend before realising that what he had mistaken for cord was actually wire that had begun to slice into Eames' forearms. Cobb pulled out his Swiss army knife and began hacking at the wire. As the first arm came loose Eames let out a moan of pain. Cobb knew he had to get him free before he fully regained consciousness and fought harder against the wires, ignoring the furious tears that were beginning to escape the corners of his eyes.

'Just hang in there; I almost got you loose...' With a grim feeling of relief Cobb hacked through the final wire, catching the forger before he fell to the ground. He lifted his friend onto his shoulder and snatched his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, speed dialling number 8 as he began the journey down the fire escape.

'Yusuf, we have a situation. Grab all your medical supplies and meet me at the McCarter Warehouse in Blockston industrial centre in twenty minutes. It's an emergency!'

Cobb sped to the warehouse, ignoring the numerous complaints and horn beeps he was getting from the other motorists en route. As he screeched into the abandoned warehouse's parking lot Yusuf appeared from the building and ran over to Cobb. As he caught sight of Eames's beaten form draped across the backseats the colour visibly drained from his cheeks and his forehead creased as the scientist in him began to assess the injuries.

'Lift him carefully and follow me' Cobb picked up Eames who grunted in response and took him into the warehouse, laying him down on the gauze covered table as Yusuf instructed.

'Head trauma, risk of hyphema to the left eye and I suspect at least one broken rib and laboured breathing suggests a collapsed lung, lack of full lucidity' Yusuf muttered to himself as he examined Eames. He shined a light into Eames's eyes and noted the pupil dilation.

'Registers light'. He slit the Forger's shirt and lightly skimmed his right ribcage resulting in a hiss of pain from the subject.

'And pain...' Yusuf turned to Cobb who had been watching anxiously.

'He is going to be ok, but he's been beaten pretty badly and will require my instant UNDEVIDED attention so leave me to treat him and I suggest you summon our Point Man and Architect...'

'They took her' rasped Eames from the table. Cobb and Yusuf both rushed to his side as the prior sought out the Forger's eyes for answers. Yusuf began to set up a morphine drip to help ease his pain.

'I couldn't stop them all, but she's alive... I have a message...'

'That can WAIT until you are back in one piece Mr Eames' stated Yusuf without looking up from the IV.

'Cobb please I have to work here, his injuries are not lethal but they ARE painful: you can talk to Eames once he is stable' Cobb nodded and took a deep then grabbed his phone and began dialling Arthur as he left the room.

**Ariadne's POV**

Ariadne sat on the cot in her- for want of a better word- cell with her knees pulled to her chest. She scraped a hand through her hair whilst the other fiercely brushed at the tears she couldn't seem to prevent escaping her eyes and tried to blank out the images of the day:

_Ariadne slid her pistol into the side of her bra and stood up weakly with her palms raised. She turned slowly to find two burly, masked men pointing their guns directly at her torso and drew on her last ounces of will to prevent her knees from buckling. One of the men walked to her and roughly bound her hands behind her back whilst the other maintained his armed stance. A vice like grip clamped onto her shoulder as she was driven out of the Study. The sight of the lounge sent a shock down her spine: the door and walls were riddled with bullet holes and various masked figured lay dead around the room. Her eyes focused on a bloodied figure as he was manhandled across the room by two more masked intruders._

'_EAMES!' Eames twisted his head towards her weakly and gave her a half smile._

'_It's going to be fine darling' he whispered. _

_Ariadne winced in outrage as an intruder slammed his fist into the Forger's right eye and he lost all consciousness._

'_EAMES! LET...ME...GO..! EAMES!' Ariadne struggled fiercely against her captors grip. He painfully locked her arms to her sides and drove her through the room._

'_I would stop that princess or the same WILL happen to you' he turned to the guard handling Eames: 'WHAT THE HELL! THE BOSS WANTS THE TEAM SANE AND ABLE TO WORK YOU ASSHOLE, NOT SENILE! Now tie him up and let's get out of here!'_

_Her two captors filed out of the penthouse and into the elevator with Ariadne in tow as she continued to struggle, scream and kick her captor. _

'_Let him GO! Please, Eames, COBB! HELP US SOMEBODY!' She thrashed frustrated against his iron grip. _

'_I've had enough of this, John sedate her'_

_Ariadne felt a sharp pain in her neck and the last thing she perceived as she drifted out of consciousness was a falling feeling and an order to dismantle the elevator as they reached the ground._

And she had woken up here. The room was small with a cot, sink and a small table with a lamp on it. It was not unlike some of the student residences in Paris; except that bare as those were they at least had windows she thought with a grimace. She clutched at her sides and with horror realised her hidden pistol was missing. Never had she felt more trapped or alone. Her heart ached for the arms of Dominic Cobb. She felt a fresh wave of tears roll down her cheek. She wanted him here so badly it hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bolt on the door sliding across with a clang. Hastily she got to her feet and backed to the corner of the room. Three men entered the room. Two were masked soldiers exactly like her abductors who naturally pointed their guns at her. However it was the third man who caught her attention. He was verging on elderly, beefy and dressed in a sharp suit that accentuated the broadness of his neck and jaw line. An involuntary hiss of anger escaped her in realisation:

Browning.

'Now really little lady is that any way to greet a patriarch of a business superpower?' He frowned 'or as my godson seems to believe, an 'ex' business superpower'. He flashed a wolfish smile and began to nonchalantly stroll towards her.

'I am in somewhat of a dilemma here my dear and I do wonder if you can help me; you see I have been running over and over in my mind why on earth my dear Robert would even consider the idea of breaking down his late father's company when it suddenly occurred to me that it wasn't his idea, it was... given to him. You understand of course of what I speak...' Browning smiled sweetly at her, apparently expecting some kind of answer.

Ariadne kept her features level, she could almost hear Cobb and Arthur in her ear '_Admit nothing, play dumb and don't commit yourself to anything. We are coming to rescue you...' _Or maybe she was just hoping that last bit. No of course they were coming after her, and the best she could do for them was to betray as little as possible. She carefully widened her eyes and tried to look scared (which under the circumstances wasn't difficult).

'I'm sorry Sir, I can't say I do...you see I'm just an architecture student from...'

'YOU ARE AN ARCHITECT FOR AN ILLEGAL TEAM OF EXTRACTORS LED BY THE NEUTORIOUS DOMINIC COBB WHO INCEPTED MY GODSON WITH NONSENSE!' Browning bellowed. Ariadne began shaking and backed away involuntarily but desperately maintained her composure.

'How do you think Robert learned to protect himself from extractors in the first place eh? I had him TAUGHT! He inherits his empire, his plane breaks down, he spends the entire flight asleep in confinement with a cabin that includes Dominic Cobb and as soon as he lands all he can tell me is that it is now his heart's desire to disband the company because that's what his loving father wanted? Now let me tell you sweetheart; Maurice Fischer was a miserable son of a bitch who barely acknowledged Robert's existence :there is no way that story is plausible to me'. Ariadne's eyes widened in terror as Browning loomed over her.

'Now you and your team with reverse what damage you did. I left a message with Mister Eames' Browning scoffed at the name. It took all Ariadne's restraint not to punch his ox-like face.

'Your colleagues will meet me tomorrow. You will work with them to reverse your meddling with my godson's mind and until that has been achieved you will be held captive here every night henceforth' Browning smiled evilly.

'Of course Mr Cobb I feel will be particularly inclined to agree to these terms. If you do not succeed within a month then I will have you killed and he will be sent to rot in federal prison.' Browning turned suddenly and marched out of the room leaving Ariadne a shaking mess by the cot. The last words she heard him mutter were:

'Yes that should be incentive enough.'

** lol. That was epically difficult to write!**

**Reviews rock my world 3**


	6. Schemes

**Right to make up for my recent lack of updateage I'm updating super fast, sound good? **

**I love all of you have subscribed and reviewed- this chapter is dedicated to every single one of you x**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inception: If I did it would have been a requirement that JGL, TH and LD were not allowed to wear shirts for the duration of the film **

**PS. the more you review, the faster I will feel inclined to write! It's basically extra incentive, I love doing this but it feels so much more worthwhile when I have your guys support! **

**Oh also I'm looking for a BETA reader (I'm dyslexic as you may have noticed) so if you fancy it then private message me **

**By the way for any Americans out there, how is my Americanism of my language? Because I'm Irish: the from-and-living-in Ireland kind, not the New York Irish kind, you got any corrections, let me know ;) **

'Ok Eames, from the start'

Eames sighed and sat himself up a little further on his gurney, wincing sharply as the movement sent pain crashing through his cracked ribs and rippling down the stitches in his scalp. Arthur and Cobb glanced at Yusuf who was shaking his head and muttering to himself: Eames has refused morphine so that he would be lucid enough to explain the situation clearly. Cobb and Arthur, though the latter would never admit it, thought this was incredibly brave- Yusuf just thought he was being stupid.

'Well I got a call from a very distraught Ariadne...'

'Why was she distraught?' Arthur cut in worriedly. Eames flashed a knowing glance towards Cobb who looked as though he was about to combust with emotion. Ignoring the curious looks from Arthur he continued.

'Oh you know, pretty girl, strange city... anyway that's unimportant. Obviously I wasn't going to leave our little architect out alone' he glanced again at Cobb 'and unprotected' he snuck a look at Arthur. Once satisfied that both looked suitably guilty he continued.

'So I picked her up from the street and drove her back to my apartment...'

'You did WHAT?'

'Arthur she was alone and scared and...'

'EAMES! You picked a member of the team up in pure daylight from a public place where ANYBODY could have seen and drove her in an OPEN TOP car that anybody could have followed back to your private, secret residence!'

'Arthur I have security and you were the one who was supposed to follow her up and YOU were the one who said there had been NO DANGER...'

'...SO FAR! Honestly Eames clearly your "security" wasn't good enough and now Ariadne is GONE...'

'Quiet...' The Forger and the Point Man halted mid-argument and turned to face Cobb who was sitting there with his head in his hands.

'Cobb... Ariadne is missing because Maverick here screwed over the rules...'

'...AND LOOK AT HIM NOW!' Cobb took a deep breath and looked at each of his team members in turn. 'Eames did more to protect her then you or I Arthur and that is something I can't forgive myself for. I don't give a shit about how they got her, it's how I am going to save her that I'm concerned about now both of you, quit arguing like kindergarteners and let's hear the rest of it so I can get her back!'

Arthur held Cobb's gaze for a moment then nodded and sat down with a resigned look on his face. Cobb turned to face Eames ready to question but was stricken speechless by the look on his face. The Forger's mouth was dropped open and his eyes were wide. A grin was plastered across his face and he was shaking his head in disbelief. Arthur glanced at Cobb before addressing their wounded friend.

'Erm... Eames?'

'Wow, now this is just priceless'

'Eames, are you OK...?'

'You guys seriously don't SEE this?' Arthur looked around.

'See... what?' Eames looked at Cobb whose jaw was firmly set rigid with tension

'He...'

'Eames, please don't' growled Cobb

'Is head over heels...'

'I'm warning you Eames!'

'In love' Arthur looked at Cobb curiously.

'In love?'

'Eames just LEAVE IT!'

'With...'

'EAMES!'

'Our little architect!'

...

The room was silent for several moments as the team waited for Cobb to deny it. After no such reaction surfaced Yusuf and Arthur simultaneously queried

'...Ariadne?' The room once again silenced, waiting in anticipation for the infamous Cobb's response. After a moment he breathed out a long sigh and nodded.

'WHOOOOP!' All eyes turned to Eames who stared at them all expectantly.

'Oh come on, I mean I knew you "loved" her I mean anybody' he smirked at Arthur 'correction, anyone with emotions could see that but I didn't realise you were "in love" with her! I mean I told her that you love her...'

'You did WHAT?'

'Oh do shut up I was doing you a favour. And if it's any consolation she's "in love" with you too... anyway coincidentally this is what we were discussing in my apartment. I convinced her to call you, which she promptly did. Then not ten minutes later we were attacked by eight heavily armed masked soldiers. I tried to hide her and managed to take out half of them but...' he ran his hand lightly over his left eyelid and flinched at the memory of being pounded unconscious '... well , sequentially you know the rest'.

'Was there any indication as to who the soldiers' employer might be?'

'I'm getting to that bit Arthur. Just before they dragged Ariadne from her hiding place one of the intruders asked me to... oh what was it now... extend his employers highest regards to Mr Cobb...' all eyes in the room moved to Cobb who's temple was creased in anger and fists clenched in frustration '... and inform him that if he ever wants to see his little architect protégée alive again then he should be in room 78 at the LA Garfield Building unarmed at 9am tomorrow morning and that' Eames paused 'that he should be accompanied by the team that completed the Inception of Robert Fischer.' Cobb lowered his head and massaged his temples.

'Dammit'

'Oh well this is bloody brilliant, well gentlemen there is no way I am sticking around for this...'

'Yusuf...'

'NO! Ariadne is a sweet girl but, well I never signed up for this'

'Yusuf there is no point in running; whoever this mysterious employee is he has tabs on us. If he is powerful enough to be in contact with Fischer or Cobol or anybody else well informed enough to know of our existences then we wouldn't last a week...'

'Eames is right' Yusuf gawked openly at Arthurs words. Arthur sighed.

'Look much as it pains me to admit this, if we had taken better care of our own we wouldn't be in this mess. All of us should take responsibility and I will not leave our talented architect at the mercy of somebody who heartlessly and brutally overcame Eames with all his skill and experience...' Arthur looked Yusuf in the eye.

'You really think Ariadne would stand a chance?' Yusuf exhaled in defeat

'Okay, I'm in'

'good'

'Me too, I don't care for those ruthless rib crunching bastards one bit. I for one fully intend to thwart their plan, rescue Ariadne then lay on some beach in Mexico with a mojito in one hand and a Latino babe in the other tending to my wounds!' Eames smiled brightly. 'So anyway Cobb, what's the plan?'

Cobb massaged his temples, ran his hands through his thick blonde hair then lifted his head to reveal the determination in his gaze.

'We are going to go tomorrow, find out exactly what they want, get out architect back and figure out a way to stop them'

'Fabulous.'

(I)

**Ariadne's POV**

Ariadne woke with to the sound of clanging metal as the bolt to her cell was slammed open. After a restless night in a windowless room she had finally drifted off on the cot with her neck pressed up against the wall. She stretched awkwardly and jumped up as three of the masked soldiers stormed into the room. Wordlessly one of them walked behind her and marched her out the room. Too tired to resist she followed the lead soldier, acutely aware of the gun barrel pressed into the small of her back. After a long march and a van ride they finally arrived at the back entrance of the Guilford building. As they climbed the stairs and entered the fourth floor Ariadne became aware of Browning's voice muffled through the wall, growing louder. Eventually the escort stopped outside room 78. Her heart thudded in anticipation, desperate for some affirmation that the team, that Cobb was in that room. She listened intently.

'I promise you she is largely unharmed. Now you may see her but I warn you that she leaves this building ONLY when we collect her. Any valiant rescue attempts and the next time you see her she may be somewhat... lacking in health. Bring her in!'

The soldier leading her opened the door and she felt herself pushed after him by the gun barrel. Instantly her eyes sought out Cobb. Her heart leapt as her Bourneville eyes met his clear blue ones. Even sleep deprived she could see the relief and affection concealed within them. She made to join them but was blocked by one of the masked soldiers.

'Let her GO!'

'Oh come now Arthur, you can have her once you have agreed to my terms. Now don't do anything rash, unless you want to end up like your colleague there.' Eames leant on his crutch and scowled violently at Browning.

'Look, we accept your terms. Now give us our architect if you ever want this job completed, there is no way it can be done without her' pleaded Cobb. Browning hesitated for a moment before nodding at the guard blocking Ariadne. Immediately she threw herself into Cobb's steady embrace, breathing in his scent and relishing the feel of his breath on her neck. Cobb looked up, directly into Browning's eyes.

'Now inform your guards to leave the room for the day whilst we work' Browning laughed heartedly.

'Now why on earth would I do that? I want you under surveillance at all times...'

'Look inception is a dangerous art and can be exploited in so many ways. Unless you trust that they are unwaveringly loyal to you and morally sound' he took a moment to glance pointedly at Eames's current physical state 'then there is no way I will openly discuss and plan this job around them! By all means station one outside the door but I would rather die than teach these thugs how to invade a human mind, which let's face it' he smiled and pulled Ariadne closer to him 'wouldn't be beneficial to either of us.'

Browning hesitated.

'Very well, but my men will be stationed all over the building. This room is yours for the following weeks. You have thirty days, after that the official announcement of Fischer Marrow's disbandment will have been announced and Ariadne will be dead. Complete a list of items you need for the job by 9pm tonight and my men will acquire them for you. Ariadne will leave with them and return tomorrow. I need not tell you that one slip up and it is your architect that will..._ feel_ the consequences.' With a final sadistic smile Browning gestured to his guards and they all marched out of the room. Once the footsteps had died away the team let out a sigh of relief. Ariadne turned her tear glistened face towards Yusuf, Eames and Arthur.

'Thank you' she whispered fervently. 'Thank you so much for coming for me I don't...'

'Ariadne'

'Arthur?'

'I want to apologise, I shouldn't have left you alone like that after the job. If I'd stayed... well we wouldn't be in this situation and I just...'

'No! No really, it was my fault for wandering off on my own. If Eames hadn't had to find me then we could have kept a low profile' she had to pause as she fought back fresh tears 'Eames I am so sorry, this is all my fault'

'Nonsense love, it was the nasty men who decided to slam me repeatedly with their fists and guns fault'

Yusuf coughed curtly. 'Ariadne I'm glad you are safe, but can we please get this job done so we can get out of here?' Seeing Cobb's stony glare Arthur decided to take charge.

'Eames, Yusuf. Let's weigh up some options whilst Cobb talks to Ariadne about her position...' They nodded and moved over to the sheets of paper, leaning over them to begin their planning... with their backs firmly turned Cobb noted wryly. He tightened his grip on Ariadne and with satisfaction felt her melt into his torso. She raised her head to look into his eyes.

'I'm so sorry Cobb, just after you got back to your kids and now I make all this happen' her eyes began to brim with tears. 'You should be at home with them, not having to bail me out of torture...' Cobb silenced her with a finger on her lips. He began to brush away the tears that had begun coating her eyelashes.

'Shhhhh no don't talk that way. This was not your fault, you hear me?' he murmured.

'But James and Phillipa...'

'Will be tucked in by me every night and kissed hello every morning. Right now it's my girl I'm worried about...' Ariadne's eyes widened as she comprehended his meaning.

'Your girl?'

Cobb nodded softly.

'My girl. Ariadne... I'm in love with you' She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into the hand that caressed her face.

'I'm in love with you too Dominic Cobb. If you are here, I can get through every night they throw at me in that cell...'

'I promise that you will walk away from this safely Ariadne' He lifted her chin gently so he could look her in the eye.

'I will not let them hurt you ever!' And with that he brought his lips down onto hers and kissed her with all his soul and passion, rejoicing in her response.

After several moments a deliberate cough made them reluctantly break apart.

'You know, we really could use an architect over here...' Eames drawled.

Ariadne sighed and leaned into Cobb's chest. He kissed her hair tenderly. Then they both turned and hand in hand joined the team to help figure out the best strategy to outwit Browning.

**Yeah that was fun to write... only took them 6 chapters and 15000 words to get together but it finally happened!**

**Please review **

**I'll update as soon as i figure out the best strategy to outwit Browning lol**

**C**

**x**


	7. Equilibrium

**Disclaimer: ok this seems pretty pointless; I mean who actually thinks I own Inception for crying out loud! Still for the purposes of NOT being sued... I don't own Inception guys, or any of the characters. There, I will sleep better at night having got that off my chest... (pfffffffffffffft)**

**Oh also I'm looking for a BETA reader (I'm dyslexic as you may have noticed) so if you fancy it then private message me **

**Also humour me with this rant: Inception has been nominated for loads of MTV movie awards but I bet you anything it will lose out to Eclipse. I have nothing against the Twilight series but I mean come ON! Eclipse is no way in the same league as Inception and the Social Network. It really riles me to know that regardless of actual talent, Robert Pattinson's eyebrows will overcome Nolan's piece of genius so please, please vote for Inception online and maybe we can present some kind of opposition to the Tween Dream... **

**Ok rant over, on with the show... **

**Cobb's POV**

Cobb stood outside the front door to his house, willing himself to regain composure before he had to face his children. He loved them more than anything in the world but the day's events had shaken him to the core and he was worried to death about Ariadne.

Ariadne

He winced involuntarily at the memory of their separation as she was taken away as a hostage again earlier.

'_Everybody stand in the centre of the room with their hands above their heads!'_

_The Team jumped up from the table where they had been deep in concentration, fixating over the current details of their plan. Cobb unconsciously shifted his position slightly so that he was angled just in front of Ariadne, ready to protect her at the first sign of danger. He sensed her fear as a key scrambled in the lock. It was all he could do not to take her in his arms and kiss her, to reassure her it would be ok and promise her for the millionth time that he would be waiting for her come morning. _

_The door opened as six masked soldiers bundled through the door. Five of them cocked their guns, one pointed at each team member as the remaining man stopped in front of the team and surveyed them one by one before speaking._

'_My orders are to touch nothing in this room. You have Mr Browning's word that they will remain unseen by any of my patrol. Now hand us the girl. No talking or I will shoot her, not to kill but let's face it, bullets hurt like a bitch'. He smiled wickedly and lifted a pair of handcuffs. Cobb clenched his jaw and felt his heart pump wildly as he looked around desperately for some opportunity, any way to prevent Ariadne from being taken. Frustration sunk in as he realised that Browning had them trapped. They could all run from this if they liked, maybe even survive on the low but there was no way any of them could live with Ariadne's death on their consciences. He glared at the soldier who had spoken, his eyes bore deep into the mask wishing pain and suffering upon its owner._

_The brush of a small soft hand on his forearm grounded him immediately. He turned his head and looked down, becoming absorbed into Ariadne's soft gaze. She nodded once at him: a silent order and a declaration of reassurance. Defeated he moved to the side so she could pass, feeling more helpless then even when he had been separated from James and Phillipa. At least they had been in the unconditionally loving care and safety of Vivienne and Miles._

_Ariadne took a deep breath them lifted her chin up slightly and marched towards her captors. Imminently she was handcuffed, turned and marched out the room._

_Cobb stood, staring at the door until the footsteps of their departure were long gone._

'_Cobb, it's going to be ok, we WILL get her back...'_

'_She was unharmed earlier ...'_

'_I do NOT care for that motherfu...'_

'_EAMES!'_

'_Sorry Arthur'_

_Mustering all the will power he had left Cobb turned to face his team._

'_Back here tomorrow, 8am sharp. Eames'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_No drinking'._

_And with that he strode out the room._

Cobb took a deep breath to steady his emotions. He couldn't let anything happen to Ariadne, he'd already lost the first woman he loved and he didn't think he could bear to lose another. The thought of living through that again; that pain and loss, it was like having an empty hole in your heart, being half of a whole, as Mal had once put it, and having your other half ripped away leaving you exposed, wounded and lonely. If he hadn't had his children depending on him Dom had no doubt that he would have eventually succumbed to the grief and entered the world of dreaming for good.

Or worse

At the thought of his children Cobb once again felt a pang of pain. What had they thought when he hadn't come back today? He had sworn to them that he would never leave again but he knew it would take time to re-earn their trust. He checked his watch: 10pm. The kids would already be in bed. Miles would be on the other side of the door waiting for him so that he could rightfully rebuke him for disappearing without a phone call.

Cobb groaned, how in the hell was he supposed to tell Miles about Ariadne. Miles who had always believed in him, trusted him when no one else would and Miles who had never once questioned his innocence regarding the death of Mal. Though it had never been said; Cobb knew that Miles and Vivienne's separation was a result of the rift left between them over their views about the cause of Mal's death. Vivienne had made it clear that she blamed her son in law whilst Miles had quietly insisted that his faith in Cobb's innocence was unwavering. That night Vivienne had packed her bags for LA to care for her only grandchildren and Miles had been left to grieve not only the loss of his child, but also the loss of the woman he loved.

How had everything gone so wrong?

Cobb grimaced then determinedly pushed his key into the lock, twisting the handle of the door as he did so.

Creeping through the house he noticed the lights still on in the lounge. He investigated to find Miles slumped along the sofa asleep, still with a worried from spread across his temple. Cobb dimmed the lights, leaving him to his slumber and walked down to Phillipa's room. He pushed the slightly ajar door open to find his daughter gently snoring in her bed with her arms wrapped around her little brother. The floorboard creaked slightly as he slowly made towards his children, accidentally rousing Phillipa.

'Daddy'? Cobb sat on the edge of her princess duvet and stroked her long blonde hair.

'Hey there sleepy'

'I thought you were gone'

'No! No, no, no I just had some work today. You know daddy isn't going anywhere again'. Cobb looked down to his son who was still fast asleep.

'He was scared when you didn't come home so he wanted to stay with me tonight'

'That's ok baby, I'm glad you two have each other'

'Daddy'?

'Yes'?

'Are you going away again tomorrow'?

'I have to sweetie, but I will be here in the morning and I will be here to read you a bedtime story tomorrow night, is that ok'? Phillipa nodded as her eyes once again became heavy with drowsiness. Cobb stayed there until she had drifted back to sleep. He kissed his children then walked to the open plan kitchen lounge and poured two shots of scotch. With a deep breath he took them over to the sofa and sat down, waking his father in law as he did so. Miles' eyes met his analytically before the older man took wordlessly took one of the drinks from his hand.

'Well Dominic, I do hope you have a reasonable explanation as to why I had two children begging me to go and find their daddy because he had clearly gotten lost' Miles knocked back his scotch then looked pointedly at his son in law 'You see he had promised he wouldn't leave again and foolishly _we _believed him'

Cobb winced at the 'we' then looked pleadingly at Miles.

'Miles you KNOW that I would never leave them confused like I did today for no good reason' Miles looked at him expectantly. Cobb took a deep breath.

'There are some issues with the... job we performed'

'I see; issues of the hazardous kind I take it'? Cobb nodded painfully.

'It's best for our family if you only know what you need to but basically we need to reverse the work we did or face sever consequences at the hands of a psychopath'

'And what consequences might these be, are my grandchildren in danger'?

Cobb shook his head then looked Miles straight in the eye.

'No they are safe.' Before Miles could express his relief Cobb cut him off with two words.

'It's Ariadne'

The room fell silent for a moment as this revelation sank in.

'They're holding her hostage until we complete their demands'

More silence, then... Miles spoke slowly:

'Dominic, how is it that both my daughter and my protégée have come to suffer at the expense of your charades?' The words pierced Cobb like a knife to his torso. He steadied himself before replying slowly.

'Miles, you know I would never have intentionally...'

'Rescue her Dom. I know Mal's death was not directly or intentionally your fault and the guilt you have suffered at its expense was more punishment then ever I would wish upon anybody' His voice softened 'But Ariadne is young, and incorrupt. I saw the way you beheld her earlier, it's the same way you looked at my daughter. At the time I would have given anything for you to have the love you deserve, now I fear it is simply a new form of purgatory'. Miles stood and left the room. As he reached the door Cobb spoke:

'I'm going to save her Miles'

Miles stopped then spoke without facing his son in law:

'I know you will Dom '

(I)

**Ariadne's POV**

Ariadne willed the guard to walk faster as they led her to the warehouse. Each step brought her closer to her escape and closer to Cobb. Automatically she reached up and began to smooth her hair before a guard rapped her on the shoulder with his gun barrel.

'Knock it off'

Ah, ok: maybe not then. It's not like Cobb hadn't seen her looking worse anyway. She smiled grimly at the memory of that eventful night then softened at the memory of Cobb's arms around her for the first time.

Well, at least they let me shower last night.

Unfortunately they had neglected the luxuries of a hairbrush and a change of clothes. She made a note to herself to remind one of the boys to bring her a fresh set tomorrow. Eventually they arrived outside room 78. Two guards went through first. The room was apparently deemed secure and Ariadne once again found herself being unceremoniously shoved through the doorframe. She staggered a little, trying to regain her balance before a pair of muscular arms steadied her. The terror that had surrounded her since she had been taken from him yesterday vanished instantly. As his arms closed around her she turned to glare at the guards as they left the room.

'Darling you are going to burn someone if you don't stop looking at the nice men like that...'

Ariadne turned to face a grinning, severely bruised Eames who was sitting with his feet crossed on the table and his chair leaned back. Suddenly Arthur appeared by him and kicked the chair leg, sending Eames crashing backwards with a humorously shocked expression plastered across his face. Against all odds the team, including Yusuf, burst out laughing and began settling themselves around the table as Eames picked himself up furiously.

'What the bloody hell was that for?'

'Revenge' Arthur stated matter of factly as he laid detailed sheets of paper out across the table.

To her delight Ariadne felt two large hands encircle her waist and found herself being pulled gently onto Cobb's lap as Eames picked up the chair muttering darkly about childish point men and mistreatment of the injured. Cobb leaned forward and rested his chin over her right shoulder.

'Are you ok?' Cobb's asked her huskily. She relaxed against his chest then turned her head to kiss him softly.

'Mm well I'm all better now' she smiled. Reluctantly they broke their gaze and turned their attention to the (debatably) more important matter at hand.

'Right gentlemen, let's figure out how to skrew Browning over so I can start enjoying our success'. She felt Cobb chuckle inaudibly and felt her cheeks flush a little hoping to god that Eames hadn't heard that.

'Love, I adore you but I'd rather not hear about how you and Cobb intend to "enjoy" yourselves...'

Dammit.

'I think we can all agree that there is one major problem at hand' said Arthur.

'ONE major problem Arthur? Because honestly I can name at least three...'

'Eames I simply mean that whilst we clearly can "skrew Browning over" especially as he is insisting on coming under with us, finding a way to do so without having to tamper with Fischer's inception so far seems bleak. Obviously tampering with Fischer's inception at all is out of the question'

'Why's that?'

'Because, Yusuf, I would rather not be free of Browning to find myself at the mercy of Saito and therefore probably Cobol seeing as he seems to have some prominent influence there...'

'Ah, yes I do see your point'.

'Incidentally therefore I believe that the only way out of this mess is to somehow find a way to trap Browning whilst leaving Fischer's inception unscathed. Now of course the problem there is the guards. If Browning doesn't wake up we will have a dozen highly trained, competent, armed...'

'MEAN, they are VERY, VERY MEAN' Arthur coughed politely.

'Yes Eames, "mean" guards all over us before we can recover from the sedative'

'What if we can dismantle the guards after Browning is put under and before we go under'

'And how would you propose that Eames?'

'Hey I thought we were being hypothetical here?'

'We drug them' all eyes turned to Cobb. Ariadne reluctantly began to move over a little to give him space to talk but felt his hands grasp her a little tighter so she thankfully melted back against him, smiling as she did so. Eames sniggered tactlessly before faltering under the gaze she assumed Cobb must be directing at him. She bit back a laugh as Cobb continued.

'Yusuf'

'Cobb?'

'Do you know of some kind of gas that could be deployed with a delay as we go under that will send the guards to sleep'? Yusuf looked unsure.

'Yes of course, but the gas would also affect us. Sleep is not a resistance against the effects of the drug and mixing the gas with the effects of the compound used with the PASIV is not advisable'.

Cobb sunk into silence, comprehending this new information. Ariadne remembered an article she read about spies who were frequently exposed to harmful chemicals and had a tentative idea.

'We still have twenty eight days right?' She felt Cobb stiffen at the number and began stroking his thumb reassuringly. Arthur nodded in affirmation.

'Well wouldn't that be enough time to immunise or vaccinate ourselves against the effects of the gas or something?' She looked at Yusuf who appeared to be considering the concept. Slowly he began to speak.

'I can do some research tonight to see. The time won't be enough to build up a resistance to the gas but I believe that with research I may be able to discover a gas against which we can inject ourselves with a defence'. He looked at Cobb who nodded his approval.

'Perfect, work on that Yusuf, It'll have to be done outside of this building though, over the next few nights' Yusuf looked downcast at the thought of even less sleep.

'Cobb, do you really think Browning will fall for this, that plan is good but he has some knowledge of dream sharing and...'

'Arthur didn't you see how easy it was to convince him to keep his guards out of this room? You tapped this place for devices yourself; he hasn't even bugged the room! Saito would never have let that slide. Browning's cruelty and determination is what drives him but he is not astute. He relies totally on the brute force, mercilessness and in our case' he pulled Ariadne closer to him 'rigorous blackmail. We can outwit this guy I promise you'. Arthur held his gaze for a moment before nodding in agreement.

'Fantastic though all this is, may I ask you exactly what it is that you intend to do with Browning' Asked Eames nonchalantly. Before Cobb could answer Ariadne spoke up without hesitation.

'Oh that one is easy' she smiled sweetly at the team 'We drop him into Limbo'. Before she could acknowledge the appreciative looks on their faces Cobb swung her round and kissed her quickly and passionately.

'I take it that's a yes then...'

**Ok the plan will make more sense as we go along. I hated this chapter as I was writing the first part but I have to say I do love the second part and the ending **

**Reviews make me very, very, very happy...**


End file.
